User talk:InScythe
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:InScythe page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:59, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Categories Violation You have added categories to a page that cannot be added together. Please read the Genre Listing page or the for more information. The first offense for this OR creating new categories (i.e. adding categories not listed on the Genre Listing) is a warning, but the second time will result in a 1 (one) day block as per the . | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 21:12, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Narrating The Dancer of the Night Hello Inscythe! My name's Sir Ayme and I narrate stories. I came across your story and I really enjoyed it! Therefore I've decided to narrate it. Of course, if you'd like to have it removed, please send me a message, after all, you've done most of the work :). You can find the video here: I hope you'll enjoy my narration, and I would really appreciate any criticism you could give me. Sir Ayme (talk) 20:20, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, my office chair is unfortunately a little creaky, but I'm happy that you enjoyed it! Perhaps I'll have the pleasure of narrating some of your future work at a later date ;) Sir Ayme (talk) 11:30, May 12, 2015 (UTC) I was so happy to see that you liked my story The Long List I just wanted to let you know that I have another story nominated for Pasta of The Month: Nightingale. It is a period piece that takes place in a 1910 whorehouse that I put a lot of research and love into. If you get a chance check it out. Thank you so much. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 18:29, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Re: Literary Exercise It is a literary exercise (which are the key words here) and it has already been posted in the comments as the blog specifies. The writer's workshop is for stories that have yet to be posted on the site whereas your story is already on the blog where it can receive feedback. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 14:54, April 14, 2016 (UTC) :I'm sorry to say this, but with the word limit restricting the plot/description and the pretty common premise, I think that story would need a lot of fleshing out and re-working to be up to quality standards. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:27, April 14, 2016 (UTC) ::No problem, I'd use this time to get someone who's on that board to give some feedback in the meantime. I would ask Humboldt (as he is hosting this) or Jonathan Nash (as he's given a number of reviews already). EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:39, April 14, 2016 (UTC) The best advice I can give is to look at other stories on the WW and see who is reviewing and if their style of reviewing is conducive to yours. Then you can message a few of them and request a review. That would be your best bet as re-posting a new thread is a rule we are trying to enforce due to the number of stories posted. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:59, June 23, 2016 (UTC) :NP, best of luck. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:07, June 23, 2016 (UTC)